Inches Away From You
by LoveToTheCucumber
Summary: John is secretly in love with the one he considers his bestfriend. Taking a road trip with him, alone, to their next show destination. What happens when they get stuck in the middle of nowhere? Can John tell, when he gets the chance?
1. Is This It?

**Inches Away From You**

Chapter 1

(Is this it?)

John is in his hotel room, walking around in circles.

_When are you coming? _He thinks to himself, _we're going to be late if we don't get on the road soon._

John had a show last night, next show is Monday night, only one day away. The WWE decided that it wasn't necessary to take a flight to the destination, so they have to drive there by them self. John flew to the city he is in now, so he doesn't have his car with him. John didn't mind driving with the other superstars, so it wasn't a problem for him.

John knew from the beginning who he wanted to drive with. No need to think about that. He got lucky, cause he was the only one asking for a ride by that person. It would only be the two of them the whole trip. He couldn't wait.

Someone is knocking on the door. John rushes to the door and reaches almost before the knocking gets a chance to stop.

"Wow that was fast?" The younger man says laughing softly, his over lip is raised a bit, so his teeth are exposed. White and perfect. John can't help but stare at the mouth that he adores the most. He forgets all about time and place.

"Johnny, wake up?"

John shakes his head quickly: "What?"

"You were lost man? Do I have something between my teeth?"

John doesn't want the tanned, muscular man to know about his obsession with him, so he just plays along.

"Yeah sorry, you've got a little yuk there," John points at the place on his own teeth, where he claims there is something.

The other man closes his mouth and starts to clean his teeth with his tongue.

_Fascinating! _John thinks, while moisturizing his lower lip, quick followed by a little bit.

"Is it gone?" The younger man asks with a big smile.

"Yeah, you got it," John replies, sending him a smile.

"Well, let's go, we're already late."

"Let me just get my jacket," John sprints to the bedroom, where he remembered dropping it last night, before crawling to bed. John grabs it and returns to the door.

"I hope you've got a good night sleep, cause I want someone to entertain me the whole way."

"I promise not to fall asleep."

"Good! Go check out, I'll carry your luggage to the car."

"Okay."

John slams the door, so it locks by itself and then he goes down to check out.

John is at the parking lot, looking for the car. He can hear somebody is burning rubber in the distant. It's coming closer and its coming fast. The music get's louder and louder and the bass almost causes the ground to shiver. Suddenly a big Hummer gets in John sight. It is driving towards him. He starts to wonder if he should move, or just stay? But before deciding what to do, the Hummer hits the break and it stops right in front of John.

The window slowly rolls down. A man with short dark hair and black sunglasses shows.

"This is how I roll!" He grins.

"God Randy, I don't want people to know that I'm driving with a man who drives like a high school kid!"

"Oh, don't you sound like a grown up? How about I turn the volume a little bit down and switch to a channel where they only play the finest of Mozart, while driving like a snail?"

"Haha, aren't you funny?"

They smile till each other: "Come on, jump in John, we're already late man!"

John gets in. He remembers to put his seatbelt on, he don't want to break through the window, if the younger man continues to drive like a psycho.

"We're on our way," The driver says speeding up.

John looks at him in a dreaming way. He wish he could tell him about his feelings for him, but that man is totally straight, so he figures it would be better without letting him know… But on the other side, maybe he would never get the chance to be alone with him for so long again. Maybe it is his only chance… And they are forced to be together till they reach the location, so maybe John could get some time to explain it all to him and maybe make him understand. What should he do?

"We are Randy… We are…"


	2. Make Up Your Mind

Chapter 2

(Make up your mind)

John is studying Randy, he looks like he is really concentrating on driving, but John knows he isn't, cause Randy always looks a little grumpy and strain.

Randy starts singing along to the song playing on the radio, not very high, cause Randy is a little shy at that point, but he just can't help himself, he has got to sing along with the songs he likes. John thinks it's cute. His voice is deep and slow. John figures he would be good at telling bedtime stories.  
After a long scan of Randy's mouth, John moves on to the eyes. They are small, but not too small. His forehead is popping a little more out than normal, which is why Randy's eyes always are hidden in the shadow of it. It's not ugly at all, it just makes him a little more characteristic, a nice trait.  
His eyes are blue grey, which make them look very cold. John always thought that was a good thing for him, it helped him look cool, indifferent and angry. That's an excellent quality, when you're playing heel.

John moves his sight to Randy's arms. Big, muscular and tattooed. He looks at all the different tats he has got. Beautiful.

"John?"

"Yeah?" John shakes his head and gets back to reality.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your tattoos."

"You like 'em?"

"Hell yeah, I live them."

"Why don't you get some yourself?"

"I'm afraid."

"You shouldn't, it doesn't hurt at all."

"It's not the pain I'm worried about, but what if I regret? Or get skin cancer or something."

Randy doesn't answer, he just laughs.

"So how are you and Mickie?" Randy asks finally after a couple of minute's silence.

"What?"

"Didn't you start dating her about month ago?"

"Oh, yeah… But I don't think it's anything serious," John doesn't like to talk about his relationship, especially not with Randy. How could he ever tell anyone about his not so straight way of thinking? In the past, he had gone through the thought about Randy over and over again, in a different way in he was used to. He was his best friend, how could he think about him in that way? It was wrong. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but as time went one, he started to realize that the feelings never changed.

"John, is something wrong?"

"Huh, no… Why?"

"You're so quite, it's not like you?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing really."

"Come on John, you know you can tell me?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Oh, okay… But I'm here and you know you can tell me anything, if something is on your mind."

"Thanks Randy, I appreciate that," John glances out of the window, then he closes his eyes.

Randy was the one person he couldn't tell… He could, but he didn't want to… He wanted to, but he was afraid… John doesn't know what to do, everything is so weird, but he is sure that if he doesn't tell him on this trip, he'll never tell him. What is the right thing to do?


	3. Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 3

(Hell breaks loose)

"John, wake up!" Randy suddenly exclaims.

"Wha… What?"

"You promised not to fall asleep."

"Oh, sorry. How long have I been away?"

"For quite some time actually, I figured if I let you sleep for a while, then you would be awake the rest of the time."

"Thanks… And sorry again…" John glances out of the window: "What the hell, when did it start snowing?"

"An hour ago."

"They didn't say anything about this in the news?"

"No, but a little snow won't hurt anybody, will it?"

"No… But still."

Randy and John talks for a while, without noticing the snow keeps falling faster, but as the weather slowly turns into a snowstorm, they realizes how bad the weather is and they get forced to pull over.

"God, I can't see anything!" Randy says sounding pretty angry: "We don't have to be stocked like this for long, before we'll get late for the show! God damn it!"

"Calm down Randy, we can't do anything about it. We just have to wait till the storm stops."

"If we're not on the road again after an hour, then you call Vince!"

"Of course, but why me? Why don't you?"

"My cell phone is out of battery."

"That was smart?"

"I know, sorry…"

"Let's wait and see what happens."

They wait for over an hour and the storm just doesn't seem to stop.

"I'm calling Vince," John pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. _Emergency only, _it says. He sits for a while, trying to get signal, but he gives up after 10 min.

"I can't get any signal?"

"Fuck! I hate this! Fuck, fuck! Dead over rabbits! Snake shit, ASS!" Randy screams, while hammering his hands into the steering wheel.

John can't help smiling: "You rock at swearing!" John laughs.

"Shut up John! We're stuck here till the snow stops and it doesn't seem like it's going to do that! We can't get in contact with anybody, we won't make it to the show and what is Vince going to think!?"

"Probably that we ran off together to a lonely place to be together for the rest of our lives," John grins.

"You would like that, wouldn't you gay boy!" Randy screams right into Johns face, John is happy that he heard a slight of sarcasm in Randy's voice… But still he's a little afraid that Randy may know.

"Please come back to earth Randy, we can't do anything than wait, okay?" John says calmly.

At first, Randy looks at John with a gaze filled with anger, but then it slowly starts to fade.

"You're right John. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…"

They figure that the best way to kill time, is talking it away. So they talk about the old days. Getting in to the WWE. Becoming friends. Partying together, girls... Well, Randy talks about girls, John just listens.

After a long time, they finally get their attention back to the weather. The windows are totally covered by snow, they can see anything.

"Try to turn on the car and start the windscreen wiper," John says quickly, cause he's afraid that Randy will get angry again.

Randy does as he says.

"The storm is over!" Randy yells exited.

"Good, then let's go! Maybe we can make it on time."

Randy gasses up, but nothing seems to happen.

"Give it a little more," John says, having a weird feeling.

Randy does it, but nothing happens.

"Maybe we have to remove some snow, it will only take a minute," John declares, while opening the car door. Well… At least that's what he is trying to do, but the snow is so high that he can't get the door open.

"What the fuck? Randy take a look outside!"

Randy rolls down the window, the snow from the window falls into the car and right into Randys lap.

"Oh shit," Randy says quickly brushing it down to the bottom of the car: "I hate snow!"

He takes a look out.

"John… We're never going to get out of this…" Randy says, realizing that they are totally stocked, in the middle of nowhere.


	4. Please Come Closer

Chapter 4

(Please Come Closer)

Randy shut his eyes open.

_Have I been sleeping? Where am I? _

It only takes Randy a couple of seconds to brief himself about the last hours.

Randy is shaking, it's cold as hell. He starts the car and turns on the heater.

John gets roused by the racket coming from the car.

He looks at Randy with tired eyes, he is having a hard time keeping them open. Randy looks pretty grumpy.

"How is the weather?" John whispers weary.

"It's still snowing, we're still stuck."

John rubs his eyes: "Stop being so grumpy all the time," John says with a slight of irritation in his voice.

"Shut up."

"I'm hungry."

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?!"

John grabs Randys arm and pulls him closer to him.

"I'm HUNGRY… Okay?!"

Randy pulls himself back, he didn't expect that one.

"I… I think I have some food in the glove compartment."

John opens it and reaches out for a bag in there. He pulls the bag out and he takes a look in it.

"I thought you didn't eat candy?" John says smiling.

"I don't… Well sometimes… There is a reason why I hide that kind of stuff… Cause you'll never know when a sugar addicted breaks into your car and starts to search for prey." Randy sends John an angry gaze.

"Uhh! You're so scary!"

"Kids normally shut the fuck up when you give them candy. I wish it would work on you too!"

John shakes his head and starts to fill his mouth with the sweets.

Randy can look right into the bag, it makes his mouth water.

"John?"

"Yarh?…" John tried to say yeah, but his mouth is overfilled.

"Can I have the red one?"

John swallows: "Dig in," he says handing Randy the bag.

Randy collects a couple of his favorites and then he passes the bag back to John.

John glances at Randy frequent. Randy looks cute when he places the stretchable candy between his teeth, and starts pulling it till it tore's apart.

Randy catches John in looking at him. John turns his head quickly and he blushes a bit.

The car suddenly stops.

"What?!" Randy says surprised: "What happened?"

"Don't know? Maybe we ran out of gas?"

"No! Oh my god! We will freeze to death in here!"

"But we have each other?"

"What?"

"You know, we can keep each other warm."

"I would rather die."

"Am I that disgusting?"

"Ohm… No? But… You're a man… My friend… It would be weird!"

"But what if it's our only choice, besides freezing to death."

"People will drive by here sooner or later."

"Actually I didn't notice any other cars? You know, when we still were on the road."

"You're right? What if this is that kind of place people never drives by?"

"Then we're screwed!"

They sit for a couple hours without saying anything to each other. John is surprised that they can keep the silence that long.

Randy starts to look a little uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong Randy?"

"No…"

"You're practically jumping up and down your seat."

"I have to piss! Really bad!"

"Then go out?"

"But it is cold outside?"

"If you wanna sit in your own piss, then go ahead, piss…"

Randy sends John an evil gaze…

Randy has to crawl out through the window. The biggest window is the one in the back. He cawls to the back seat and John does too.

"Okay, when I'm out then close the window… And then open it quickly when I get back. We need to keep the last warm in here."

John nods. Randy opens the window and jumps out quickly. John closes the window again.

He's sitting alone in the cars back seat.

Why is Randy always so angry? John didn't do anything to make him mad, did he? Yeah, he made a little fun with him, but it wasn't anything that could make him chronic mad, was it?

Randy knocks at the window.

"John your fat cow, open it!"

John does and Randy gets in and he shuts the window quickly. He is shaking.

"Come here," John says pulling Randy closer to him.

"Let go of me?" Randy says pulling himself back.

"I just wanna warm you up? Look, it's not like I'm gay or something," John didn't like to say that.

"Maybe not, but it's still weird."

"Come on Randy, you're freezing."

"So, I can warm myself up?"

John roles with his eyes and pulls Randy close to him.

Randy tries to get out of Johns firm grip, but John holds on tight.

They struggle for a couple of minutes, but then Randy gives in.

Randys heart is beating fast, this is to odd for him.

John caress his arms to get the warm back in them.

"Close your eyes Randy."

"Why?!"

"DO IT!"

"O… Okay?" Randy shuts his eyes.

They sit like that for a little while. Randy starts to enjoy being in Johns warm arms.

Randy can feel Johns heart is beating faster. He opens his eyes.

"Thanks…" he says quickly jumping out of John hold.

John gets a little disappointed, but what had he expected?


	5. Survival

Chapter 5

(Survival)

A couple of days have passed. Randy and John are still stuck, it seems like the snow will never stop.

John had found two plastic cups and a blanket in the back of Randy's car.

They fill up the plastic cups with snow and then they take the cups inside the car and put some blanket around them, so the snow can melt faster. Their body temperatures would fall too much, if they just ate the snow.

Randy had hidden candy everywhere in his car, John found it all and he put it all together in a small pile, so they could see how much they had. Randy wasn't too happy with that, he wanted the candy himself.

Randys hummer has a open trunk and it's big, so they can lie back there, if they just pull their legs a little up.

They lie back there by turns. It's Johns turn to sleep in the back with the blanket.

John had offered Randy to lie back there with him. Randy thanked no, he didn't want to lie close with John.

Randy had placed himself on the back seat.

The backrest of the backseat was the reason why they couldn't look at each other, but because of the open trunk, they could talk like they sat next to each other.

"Are you asleep?" John asks.

"No, are you?"

"What do you think? I'm talking your idiot."

"Sorry?"

Silence for a moment.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared?"

"For what?"

"This… I mean… It won't stop snowing, so we can't get away."

"It will stop snowing."

"But what if it's too late? The car is as cold as outside, we don't have much food left and it's not even food, it's just sweets. The only thing we have is water and one blanket."

"Someone will find us."

"I haven't seen anyone drive by? And no one would dare to drive in this weather."

"Shut up."

"Stop saying that? You always tell me to shut up, I haven't said anything wrong! Randy I have to talk to someone, or else…"

"Or else what?"

"I'm just scared."

"I'm sorry John, I just don't feel like talking right now."

"So you are scared too? It's okay to be scared."

"Goodnight John."

"Are you sure you want to sleep there? It's dangerous, you could freeze till death."

Randy doesn't answer John.

Randy falls asleep.

John gets on his knees, so he can look over the backrest and down on Randy.

He sighs as he grabs the blanket and puts it over Randy.

Randy is so peaceful in his sleep. John wants to touch him, but he is afraid to wake him up.

John gets down again and he falls asleep too.

Randy wakes up an hour later, it's hard for him to sleep in the cold. The blanket doesn't help much.

"What?" Randy whispers, when he discovers the blanket over his body. He gets up and looks over the backrest.

John is shaking in his sleep.

Randy looks sad as he crawls over the backrest and puts back the blanket over John.

He stares at John for a second.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Randy whispers for himself.

He lies down besides John and crawls under the blanket.

Johns body is cold as ice and warm like a oven on the same time. They both lie on their sides, so they are facing each other.

Randy studies Johns features.

Suddenly John takes his arm around Randy and pulls him close to him. Randy looks scared and doesn't know what to do.

_This isn't right! John let go of me! _He thinks to himself.

John caresses Randys back carefully. It has got a reassuring effect on Randy. He slowly closes his eyes and he goes back to sleep.


	6. Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 6

(Behind Blue Eyes)

John is looking at Randy, he's is sleeping like a baby.

_I don't understand, one minute you hate me and the next I'm okay? Does this mean something, or are you just beside me to get warmed up? I'm confused. I know I want you, but I'm not sure if you want me too? John, what are you thinking? Of course he doesn't want you. Randy is straight, as straight as possible… And even if he wasn't, why would he fall for you? You're not his type. Jericho is more likely than you._

John's thoughts get interrupted by Randy who is moving closer. His body is warm, really warm, so John starts to wonder if he's getting sick. He can feel Randys breathe against his neck; it's giving him goose bumps. Randy better not come closer, if he doesn't want to feel Johns huge boner.

"Stop… Don't…" Randy mumbles in his sleep. He's sounding upset… Afraid?

Randy grab Johns t-shirt by the sleeves, his hold is tight. Is he having a bad dream?

"Wrong… Why me?"

John shakes Randy carefully.

"Randy, wake up?" He whispers.

"Don't touch me!"Randy screams, starting to kick and hit John.

"Damn it Randy, wake up!"

Randy shut his eyes wide open. He pushes himself away from John to the other end of the car.

"Randy calm down, what happened man?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You where having some kind of bad dream?"

"I don't remember?"

"You're shaking?"

"No I'm not?"

"Randy shut up, come over here again."

"What are you trying to John!?"

"What!?"

"I know what you are trying to do! Just keep away, okay!"

"Wha? Randy are you okay?"

"Of course I am? Why shouldn't I?! I'm great, never better!"

John shakes his head abandoning: "Whatever…"

Randy glares at John, his eyes filled with fear.

"Do you feel delirious?" John says, starting to get a little worried about the younger man.

"I'm fine!"

"Randy calm down!"

"I am down!"

"Sit still…" John crawls towards Randy, his eyes I wide open and his breathing is too fast.

John puts his hand on Randys forehead.

"Randy you're burning?"

Randy pushes Johns hand away: "I said I'm fine."

"You're not, you're sick."

"I don't care, we can't do anything anyways."

"We need to keep you warm, so your fever won't get worse."

John grabs the blanket and fast he wraps Randy into it.

Randy is still a little upset, but not as much as before.

John crawls over the backrest and he finds the rag Randy uses to remove steam from the windows with. There's some water left from yesterday in the plastic cup, so he dips the rag in it and then he crawls back to Randy.

"Lie down," John orders Randy.

"Why?"

"Just do it Randy!"

Randy gets a little scared of John and he does as he says.

"Rest your head in my lap."

"What?!"

"Do you see any pillows?!"

"No…"

"Good, then do it."

Randy does as he says, John is just thankful that his buddy understood that it wasn't time to come out and play.

John places the wet rag on Randys forehead.

"This should cool you off."

There are silences for a minute. Randy wants to apologize to John, but something is holding him back from doing it.

"Thanks John…" Randy says instead.

"You're welcome… Try to get some sleep."

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"We haven't done much else than sleep for the past couple of days?"

"I know, but please try. You'll get better sooner then."

"Why don't you ever get mad at me?"

"I do?"

"No? You yell at me… But you aren't really mad."

"Maybe it's because I don't see any reason why I should get mad?"

"You know that's not true."

"I don't like to be mad, nothing wrong about that?"

"Sometimes it's good to get mad, to get all the anger out. You'll feel better after."

"I'm not angry?"

"How can you not be? I mean… Look at us… Look at the whole situation. Doesn't it piss you if just a little bit? Don't I piss you of?"

"Not really."

"Okay, now you're pissing ME of."

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes and sleep… Now…"

"Will you sing for me?"

"What?"

"I like your voice… It's nice and calm. Relaxing."

John hadn't expected that from Randy.

"I don't think I can?"

"Yes you can, you're good at it."

"I'm a rapper, not a singer."

"Try and then I'll be the judge."

"What should I sing?"

"Whatever you want too."

John sits for a little, he really doesn't want to sing, but if that's what it takes to get Randy to relax, then he'll do it.

"No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man, to be the sad man…"

Randy shrinks himself together and closes his eyes. A little smile is now showing over his lips.

"And no one knows what it's like, to be hate. I don't remember the next line," John sings.

Randy laughs softly and John smiles and continues singing.

A small snoring sound starts after a while. John stops singing and looks down on Randy. He's sleeping. John strokes Randy over his hair and smiles almost paternal as he studies him in his sleep.

_You're my sleeping beauty._ John sighs and he loses his smile, _only that I cannot kiss you._

(Thank you for reading and reviewing (: I got a little stuck in the story, but i think i'm back on track now! The song John is singing, is Behind blue eyes by Limp bizkit.)


	7. Taking A Sip Of You

Chapter 7

(Taking A Sip Of You)

John woke up later that night, just to find out that Randy had gotten worse.

"I'm burning and freezing at the same time," Randy whispers while shaking.

John had wrapped his arms around Randy without any protest coming from him.

"John, something is weird about this, it's not like a normal fever?"

"Tell me how you feel?"

"Dizzy, delirious, cold, warm, nauseous, thing like that."

"Randy it sounds like a normal fever."

"I know, but I can't describe it right. Something is wrong, I just know it."

Randy gets a cough attack.

"We have to get you to a doctor, this could be serious."

"But we can't get out of here… It's still snowing."

"Randy we can't just stay here! We don't have any food left and you're sick. We'll die here if we don't get away soon."

"I know."

"I don't like to leave you alone. I don't know what to do?"

"Don't leave me!"

"But I can't take you out in the cold either!"

"Then don't… Let's just stay here."

"Randy we're going to die, we have to get help."

Randy is on the verge of tears, John has never seen him like this before.

"John please, don't go!"

"I don't want to leave you alone here, but I have to!"

"NO! Please take me with you, please John, don't go without me!"

"Randy stop!"

"John I'm scared! I'm scared!"

John sighs, Randy would never say something like that, he has got too much pride. He must be really scared.

Randy nuzzles his nose against Johns neck.

"Don't go…" He whispers.

John caresses Randys back. He can't leave him, not like this, but what has happened to him? Randy has change in so little time, John can figure out what is going on with him. Maybe it's the fever? He has to figure out what to do, cause they can't stay here anymore.

They lie on their backs next to each together. They are both staring at the car ceiling. Randy is finally back on earth.

"John?" Randy whispers.

"Mhm?"

"Are you afraid to die?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Just answer?"

"I don't think so… When you die… You… Die… That's it, nothing to be afraid of. What about you?"

"As long as I'm not alone."

"That's fair."

"John?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're with me."

"I'm glad I'm with you too."

They tilt their heads, so they can look at each other, they are both smiling.

John wants to kiss him so badly, but he can't make himself do it. Not now. Randy is happy. He's not angry, upset or sad. Just happy and he doesn't want to ruin that.

Randy crawls closer to John and he nuzzles up against him. John puts his arm around him and squeezes him carefully.

Suddenly John feels a warm hand travel under his shirt and up his stomach… Further up till it reaches his chest.

His heart starts beating faster and he begins to sweat.

"Ra… Randy? Wh… what are you do… doing?" John stutters low.

Randy doesn't answer him, he just move his hands slowly around in circles around Johns chest.

John pushes him away and he looks him into the eyes.

"Randy, stop that," he whispers.

"What if I don't want to?" Randy replies, moving closer to John.

Randy kisses Johns neck. Soft, hot kisses. John gets dizzy, it feels so lovely.

"Randy don't," he moans closing his eyes.

"I know you want to," he whispers between his kisses, while trying to get on top of John.

John pushes him away for the second time.

"Randy the fever is playing with you, please stop it."

"You don't want me?" Randy whispers disappointed.

"Randy I…"

"Then let me finish what I started."

"You're just playing with my feelings."

"No I'm not?"

"Then you're just using me, cause there's nothing else to get, but I'm still convinced that you're just delirious."

"Tell me you want me to stop, because you don't like it. I won't stop before you tell me that."

"But Randy…"

"Do you want me to stop, because you don't like it, or is it just an excuse?"

Randy caresses John arm. John looks down on it.

"I love when you touch me… Randy… I'm crazy about you… But I won't do anything with you, if you're just doing this because you don't know what you are doing."

Randy slowly leans over John and he places a kiss on his lips.

"Trust me… I know…"

John wants to take him right here, right now, but something tells him not to.

"I'm sorry Randy, I can't."

John turns his back to Randy. Randy is surprised… Disappointed… Sad… And he feels like he just made a fool out of himself.

He gets really upset, even though he doesn't mean too. His heart is beating fast, he starts breathing faster and faster, eventually it feels like he can't breathe.

"John!" Randy gasps.

"What?"

"I'm not… I'm not…" Randy turns the white out of his eyes and he passes out.

"You're not what?" John asks turning around, just to see Randy lying blacked out behind him.

"Randy?!" he shouts out, immediately checking his pulse. It's still there.

"Randy wake up! Randy come on, what happened!? I'm sorry, I really am, just wake up for God's sake!"

John is slapping both Randys cheeks.

Randy moves after a minute and he opens his eyes again.

"What happened?" He whispers, sounding really weak.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack! Never do that to me again Randy!"

A small smile shows on Randys lips.

"So you really care about me?" he asks almost childish.

"Of course I do! I'm in love with you!"

John covers his mouth with his hand, he didn't mean to tell Randy that.

Randy wants to tell John his in love with him to, but it seems so much easier just to kiss him. He raises his hand, placing it on Johns neck, slowly pulling him down towards himself. They kiss passionately.

John has a desperate wish to continue what they are doing and even give him more than that, but he has to be gentle with him, he's sick and very weak. Now isn't the right time.

Their lips separate bit by bit. They smile at each other. John runs his fingers through Randys short hair.

"We have to get you to a doctor," John whispers, he's eyes looks determined. Randy doesn't disagree with him this time, he just nod.


	8. Golden Hearts

Chapter 8

(Golden Hearts)

John wraps the blanket tight around Randy and he kisses his hot cheek.

"We can't get out through the window, the snow is too high. I just hope the sunroof is big enough for us."

John gets out via the sunroof, he could just fit it.

He pulls Randy up to him.

It's freezing outside and it's snowing again. John had followed the weather the whole time. Sometimes it didn't snow for hours, and then suddenly it began again.

"John, it's impossible to walk through all this snow, I can't do it."

"I'll carry you."

"That'll make it too hard for you."

"Get up now!"

"Can't we just stay here?"

"Don't start to object again. Get up god damn it!"

Randy clutches to Johns neck and he wraps his legs around his stomach. Nuzzling his nose against Johns shoulder. John begins to walk.

It's hard to walk through the many inches high snow, they fall more than ones.

As time goes, the snowing gets worse and soon it's a snow storm.

Randy closes his eyes, so he won't get snow in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Randy yells to John, cause it's hard to hear anything for the wind.

"Yeah, what about you? Are you hanging?"

"Yes…"

John could never have done this, without Randy clutching to his back. The only thing that is driving him is Randy. They are both starving and thirsty. They are freezing and they don't have any energy left. If they don't get help soon, they'll have to stop and rest. John doesn't want that to happen, he's afraid he won't get Randy to proceed then. He'll give up.

"Put me down," Randy says suddenly.

"Why?"

"I want to walk myself."

"Forget all about that, you can't walk through this in your condition."

"But John you're sweating? It's too hard for you."

"Shut up, I have to focus so I won't fall again."

Johns back and legs hurt, he haven't used them for days, the only thing he has been doing, is lying down in a crumpled position and sitting up in a car.

The wind blows against them, they both wish it would come from behind, so it could push them a little. They would get forward faster that way.

Randy starts coughing, it doesn't sound good. Johns afraid it could be pneumonia, then he really have to hurry to get him to the doctor.

They have walked for hours. Johns legs is killing him. They are cold and tired, they have never acid so much before. Struggling through the snow is harder than John thought, every step feels like the end. It's obvious to him that his legs will collapse any minute.

Randys grip around John has started to loosen, he's getting weaker.

"John… I… I can't… Anymore… Stop…" Randy stutters, his teeth are clattering.

"Come on Randy, hold on a little more, I'm sure we'll find someone who can help us. We just have to keep on moving," John says trying to sound encouraging, but he isn't that optimistic himself, he's starting to lose his courage.

Randys arms gets a quick spasms, he lets go of John by accident.

John turns around quickly, finding Randy lying in the snow frozen stiff. Almost buried.

"Randy get up!" he shouts, fast pulling Randy back on his feet.

"I'm tired, can't we please take a break?" Randy whisper slowly.

John looks forward, the snow beats against his face. His face is really cold, so it hurts more than it would usually do, it feels like someone is lashing him with a whip. He can't see anything.

He sighs and looks back on Randy.

"We can take a short break." He declares.

Randy looks relived and he tries to put on a small smile.

They sit under a tree, using its stem as a backrest. John is grasping after his breathe, his ass feels like it just got 100 degrees lower after placing it in the cold snow.

Randy nuzzles up against John, after coughing insanely. John puts his arms around him and he places a kiss on the top of his head.

"I can't… fe, fe, feel …my,my… leg, s, ss." Randy stutters after trying to move them.

"Let them get some rest," John whispers, starting to realize going out here was the dumbest idea he has ever got.

After a while, John rises again. He has got a little warm and energy back in his body.

"Let me help you up," He says, taking Randy ´s rough hand. The cold has dried his hands completely out.

"I can't get up," Randy exclaims.

John pulls him up, but Randys legs collapse under him and he falls back in the snow.

"John please leave me here, I won't do you any good, I'll just slow you."

"I don't care, I want you with me. Now pull yourself together."

"I can't… I'm tired, my body's tired, I'm cold, I'm hungry… I'm sick."

John sits beside him.

"If you need a little more time to gain energy, I'll wait for it."

"I'll never get up again, you're wasting your time."

"I'm not…"

Randy nuzzles against John again.

"I want to sleep," Randy whispers, closing his eyes.

"You can't, you'll die if you sleep out here."

"I don't care."

"How can you be so selfish!?"

"What?"

"Maybe you don't care, but I do! Don't you dare die on me!"

"Why do you care?"

"I love you okay! I fucking love you Randy!"

Randy sobs. John is afraid he said too much.

"Randy, what's wrong?" He says calmly.

"I'm so sorry John."

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything. I'm an idiot."

"No you're not?"

"I've been acting like an ass to you, but I only did it…"

"Why?"

"Because I love you… I love you too."

It gets warmer inside Johns body, he never expected Randy to return his feelings. That was all he needed to know. He can relax now.

_I'll get us through this… I promise… _John thinks, squeezing Randy a bit.

They don't speak another word.

Absolutely silence.

The snow has stopped and the roads are getting cleared.

A man in the 40's is in the middle of clearing a small road, when he suddenly gets the sight of something unusual.

_What the hell? _He thinks while jumping out of his big machine.

He struggles through the snow, to get to the two figures under the tree.

"Oh… My… God…" He whispers surprised.

A man is using the trees stem as a backrest. Another man is lying up against the other man, resting his head on the older man's chest. They are holding around each other… They are smiling. They actually look happy in their sleep.

He can tell by the color of their skin that they have been sleeping for around a week.

The End

Think about the story one more time…

Now…

Would you consider this a sad… Or a happy ending?

Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing! If you liked it, then please read and review some of my other stuff :D! New stories are on their way too ^^…


End file.
